The invention is directed to an apparatus that is capable of simultaneously blowing a plurality of streams of bubbles from liquid bubble solution.
Various apparatus for generating bubbles from liquid bubble solution have been described in prior patents and commercially marketed. For example, a bubble-generating apparatus, the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,184, that was commercially marketed under the trademark "Bubba Billions" more than one year prior to the filing of this patent was provided with a housing having a central aperture, a handle attached to the housing, a rotatable fan disposed in the central aperture of the housing, an electric motor coupled to drive the fan, a battery power source that provided power to the motor and a bubble-generating structure that was attachable to the housing. The bubble-generating structure included six generally circular bubble-wand structures positioned over the central opening of the housing so that when the fan was rotating, air would be simultaneously blown through all six bubble-wand structures to generate six separate streams of bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,218 to Tao discloses a bubble-making apparatus for generating a connected chain of bubbles, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the Tao patent. The bubble-making apparatus of the Tao patent is in the form of a gun and is provided with an electric motor, a source of battery power, a rotatable fan driven by the motor, and two separate internal airflow conduits through which airflow generated by the fan passes. One of the airflow conduits is disposed directly above the other airflow conduit. Air passing through the upper airflow conduit is used to generate a connected chain of bubbles, and air passing through the lower airflow conduit is used to generate a stream of air below the connected chain of bubbles. The Tao patent states that the connected chain of bubbles is supported by the stream of air generated by the lower airflow conduit.